What's This Feeling (Revived)
by Rose Haruno
Summary: Read & Review! Another Pureblood! It's a girl and the school hasn't been the same? Follow this young vampire as she goes through a roller-coaster to be with the one she loves! But first, why is there a woman that looks just like her and why is she giving out bad vibes to everyone that knows about vampires? Why does our young vampire look like her though! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Strange

_**Author Note:**_ You guys probably thought I forgot all about this story, but no I didn't! It's not completely different from the first version, but I hope that YOU (My Wonderful Readers) appreciate that the stories will be longer than last time!

Also, I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, and I don't even own Juliet. Juliet is an OC that belongs to Faded Innocence.

Enjoy the story! Please READ & REVIEW !

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

"Miss Pymore, after listening to your argument on why you should be placed in Day class, I will have to consider it." Kaien answered with a smile as he sat down on his office chair.  
>The Headmaster of Cross Academy, which is Kaien of course, is a kind man with a big heart, but he does know when to separate personal feelings when it came down to business. For instance, right now, a young redhead is pleading him to allow her to study in the morning and to be sleeping in the Sun dorm, even though they both clearly knew why she wasn't allowed to.<p>

The girl before him sighed and asked, "Headmaster Kaien, I told you my reasons and you've seen for yourself how I act around the students from the Sun dorm. What more should I do to prove to you that I can control myself?" Kaien waved his hand and looked at the redhead.

"But why the Day class and the Sun dorms? Why not be with your kind? People that you may be familiar with," he questioned, "Rose could it be that you have something against one of the students in the Moon dorm?"

Rose shook her head.

It wasn't that she had any issues with her species, it was just she always seemed to be fond of human beings. Everything they did fascinated her to no end. All the mortals living their life like a calm stream that has never been tampered with. To her, that was exciting to observe. "I have no problems with anyone. I just really want to be placed in the Sun dorm do to my interests, and my interests alone." Rose replied calmly as she looked at him. Kaien rubbed his hands together and looked at the girl's emerald green eyes.

"I see there is no way to change your mind," the Headmaster sighed in defeat, "Rose Pymore, welcome to Cross Academy, I hope you have a wonderful time staying in the Sun dorms and have a well-educated mind in Day Class." Rose's eyes widened and sparkled at the Headmaster response. Her sweet smile widen and just through that movement was enough to show how she felt.

"Oh! Thank you so much Headmaster! You won't regret this! Thank you!" she squealed ecstatically as her new life at Cross Academy was waiting for her just outside the door.

**Years Later (Senior Year)**

Rose walked along the shadows of the trees, doing her best to make it to her dorm before anyone spotted her. While walking, she spotted a crowd of Day class girls surrounding the gate to the Moon dorm. She even noticed poor Zero doing his best to push all the girls back; yelling at them to scram off and to stay back. Rose sweat dropped at the scene before and could not help but let a soft giggle. She never understood why female mortals flaunt over guys that are handsome, without getting to know them first, but that would remain a mystery to her.

She remembered her deal with Headmaster Kaien about being near the Moon dorm. Not wanting to get into trouble, Rose tried her best to get to her dorm faster by cutting her way through the fangirls, but luck wasn't on her side that day.

The gates to the Moon dorm opened, the Night class students started to come out without any concerns of other students waiting for them. The Day class girls went wild and more than half of them screamed from the top of their lungs.

Rose flinched at the high pitched screams, shaking her head, she tried to make her way passed four girls to reach the safe zone of the crowd. Suddenly frozen in her spot, Rose felt the presence of another Pureblood. Warning bells went through her mind, she tried to conceal herself in the crowd and her very own presence.

As for the Night class students making their way to class, Aido, loving the attention he was receiving from the fans, he waved at the girls and gave them his signature smile. The girls had heart-shaped eyes and did their best to gain his or the other Night class members attention.

Aido, still smiling, went back to the group and stood next to his cousin.

Suddenly everyone around the class president froze for a mere second, feeling a strong presence, but also felt it go away.

_"__What the-?"_ Some thought as they glanced around silently.

Kaname Kuran, the Night class President, was the only one that didn't stop at all. He continued walking like nothing was ever felt. Of course Kaname knew that he should be on guard, he quickly scanned his surrounding to see if he could pinpoint the presence, and luckily he was able to sense it coming from a group of girls on his right. He looked straight ahead and just kept on walking.

The rest of the group followed, many kept their guard up and looked around while every fangirl screamed whenever one of the guys looked at them.

As for Rose, she shook her head and quickly made her way back to the forest trees again. Sighing in relief, Rose was able to relax her muscles and the tension she was feeling.

_"__That was too close!"_ She thought while walking towards the direction of her dorm.

For some odd reason her body began to feel a heavy pressure on it. Rose forced her body to keep on moving even with the pressure slowing her down, but soon enough the heavy pressure was gone. _"What the heck was that all about? What's going on with my body?"_ She thought. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Rose relaxed seeing after all the commotion and problems she made it to her dorm quicker.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Jump and Big Meet

**Last off on ****"****What is This Feeling****"****: **For some odd reason her body began to feel a heavy pressure on it. Rose forced her body to keep on moving even with the pressure slowing her down, but soon enough the heavy pressure was gone. "What the heck was that all about? What's going on with my body?" She thought. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Rose relaxed seeing after all the commotion and problems she made it to her dorm.

**Author Note:** HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS! I know it's been a LONG time, but I'm back and feeling very empowered since I was able to raise enough money for a new laptop, plus got everything set straight for the upcoming semester for my school. I went through many trails throughout the year, but I'm glad to inform everyone that I am now in peace. As a holiday present I will be making two long chapter for Vampire Knight. Excuse the bad grammar and horrible spelling. I was just excited to post this chapter for all of you!~

Please review! I would love to read some of your input and reaction of the story! I have a happy holiday everyone!

Next Day

Up and early in the morning, Rose was preparing all her materials for classes for the day and was also packing a small snack. She has her Day Class uniform on, but she allowed the buttons of the jacket to be undone. Soon enough a knock came from the door. Rose made her way to the door and opened it while smiling. There stood Zero looking bored as ever, but as soon as he made eye contact with Rose he spoke,

"Headmaster Kaien wants to have a word with you Rose."

Looking at him slightly shocked by the news she received, Rose could only give him a nod as a reply. Turning on his heels, Zero quickly left before she could start asking questions. She gave a slight pout seeing that Zero scurried off to avoid answering any of her questions. With a soft huff, She quickly gathered all her materials and made her way to the Headmaster building.

While strolling down the path, a smile can clearly be seen on her face, as her eyes were directed to the sky.

"Aren't I a freak? Loving the sun.. Being slightly tanner compared to the others in my world.."

She thought. After a couple of minutes of walking in silence, she spotted the building that the Headmaster was at. She walked up the steps with ease and was about to knock on the door, but it automatically opened. Yagari came out with a stoic, not once even acknowledging her, he passed by her and left without a word. Rose was about to call out to him, but a voice came out from the room,

"Rose!~ Come in! Come in!"

Shaking her head at how the Headmaster is flamboyant as ever, she entered his room and made her way to the front of his desk.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster Kaien?" Rose asked with a smile. Returning the smile, he nodded,

"We have a slight problem Rose. I've received complaints from Night Class students about… sensing a presence of a unfamiliar vampire on school grounds. Do you have any explanations as to why they reported this to me?"

Rubbing the back of her head, she laughed nervously and could only explain the incident that occurred in the morning. Shaking his head, Headmaster Kaien sighed and looked at Rose in the eye.

"Rose you must understand that what you did was really irresponsible and dangerous. The students residing in the Night dorm are worried about their dorm president because of your small slip up," He lectured, "I have no choice during this circumstances, but to put you in the Night dorm ."

"Wait.. WHAT?!" She exclaimed. Rose started to rack her brain to see if there anyway of her to stay in her classes, but what left her mouth was merely complaints.

"But Headmaster! I can't just leave Day Class!" she tried reasoning with him.

Shaking his head, he gathered some files and smiled at her.

"I never said you would leave your classes. Your just no longer residing in the dorm of the Day Class. You will have two sets of different classes, both from Day and Night classes," Headmaster explained, "I think you have the ability to handle that.. Right?"

She nodded quietly. He placed a couple of papers in front of her and smiled seeing that she finally understood situation.

"Good!~" He sang in a happy tune.

Rose could not help, but smile at how silly the Headmaster was, no matter he does she could never be angry at him. As she signed her papers, she started to prepare herself mentally of meeting everyone at the Night Class. When everything was done, she went directly to her dorm room and started packing since the Headmaster gave her the entire day off.

"I guess the Night Class is going to be in for a surprise." She thought.

Around sunset, Rose finished packing all of her belongings and was making her way to the Night dorm. Every step she took towards the place she felt her stomach churn and a headache coming her way. She took deep breaths and told herself that the people in the building are no different from the people in the Day dorms.

"Well if you look over the part of being vampire with powers and all…" she thought.

Walking up to the gates, she could not help but sigh, she made her way through easily; walked inside with a calm composure, while closing the gates gently as possible. She took her precious time going up the stairs and reaching the main door.

As she arrived, she was about to knock on the door, but felt someone behind her. Tensing up a bit, she looked over her shoulder and a wide smile was formed after seeing Headmaster and Yagari.

"Are you here to make sure I have a good welcoming party?" Rose joked.

Kaien laughed a bit and Yagari only shook his head.

"We thought you would not feel comfortable going to the dorm alone, since you don't know anyone in the Night dorm yet." He replied.

"Thank you.." She added as the Headmaster opened the door for her and allowed her to walk in first.

"Good day Headmaster. Who's this with you?" questioned a blond man with stunning blue eyes, who was at the end of the staircase.

"Ah! Aido, this is Pymore. Rose Pymore," Kaien replied happily, "Rose meet Hanabusa. Aido Hanabusa."

Aido eyes slightly widen, but he quickly gained his composer and bowed to Rose. She smile a little at him, but the only thought the ran through her mind was that he knew of her family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aido." She greeted with her small smile. Aido stood up straight and looked at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Pymore," He replied smoothly as he looked over to the Headmaster, "I will inform the dorm president that you are here."

Kaien thanked him and they all waited in what seem to be the living room. Rose decided to sit on the sofa quietly to get over her nerves, but as for Kaien and Yagari they stood silently.. mainly Yagari. That's when faint footsteps could be heard coming to their direction. Rose looked up to see Kaname Kuran making his way to them with a small smile graciously placed on his lips. He was the most well-known Pureblood, he is feared by many, but also loved at the same time.

"Good to see you Headmaster Kaien. Yagari." He greeted politely. He turned his from them to Rose instantly, she was sitting down silently, but once receiving his attention gave him a small smile in return.

"And you must be Rose Pymore. I'm glad that Headmaster Kaien has brought you over to our school." he greeted. Rose stood up and replied,

"Ah.. As am I. Thank you for allowing me to study here."

Rose shifted her legs a little. She felt awkward, there many stories/rumors about Kaname, but meeting him now in the flesh, she knew that he could live up to some of them.

"Rose, why won't you tell Kaname about yourself so you two can get to know each other." Karen commented with a grin. She sweat dropped, but answered softly,

"If he has time…"

"I finished all of my work for the day. I have all day." Kaman replied back to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome The Cliffhangers

**Last off on "What is This Feeling?"** : "Rose, why won't you tell Kaname about yourself so you two can get to know each other." Karen commented with a grin. She sweat dropped, but answered softly,

"If he has time…"

"I finished all of my work for the day. I have all day." Kaman replied back to her.

**Author Note: **I again apologize for how long I have been gone everyone, but I'm happy some of you have read my note from previous chapter and understood what I was going through. I'm going to do my best to continue on with this story and also try to make it longer than usual. Thank you my readers and reviewers for encouraging me and taking the time to read my story. Thank you _myra k churn_ for always reviewing my new story and for the anonymous review from _Guest _as well!

Also, check my profile for a new poll that has been posted! Please answer it! Don't forget to R&R!

Read and Review everyone! I would love to hear your thoughts about the story! About the characters and how you feel about everything in general! Write down your comments, concerns, or even questions! I'll gladly answer all of them!

She became somewhat shy after hearing his reply, but nodded her head as she answered back to him,

"Alright."

Headmaster and Yagari both left to finish up some of their work; they allowed both the Purebloods to have sometime to get to know one another. Rose decided to inform him of the practical things that worry people, but also her about her ambition and an item that she'll advise him that she isn't fond of others messing around with.

"Well… Where to begin? Um.. I learned to control my blood thirst at a very young age, so you need not be worry of that and I do well with the blood pills that the school gives us. Also, I harbor the same dream as Headmaster Kaien, to find peace between humans and vampires. A big dream yes, but I do believe we can reach that goal." Rose started off as a smile made her way to her lips,

"Lastly.. I'm very open, but I would like people to refrain themselves from touching my necklace." She added.

Sparking some curiosity into him, Kaname nodded his and looked over her attire and spotted a necklace. The design of the necklace contained two revolvers crossing one another, with a red rose between the two. The rose petals were clearly made from rubies and the chain was gold, just like the revolvers.

"A necklace. The necklace that you speak of, is it the one around your neck now?" He questioned.

Rose nodded her head and stated,

"My grandfather passed this necklace to me when I was 10 years old. He informed me that it was passed down from all the Pymore women in our line. Since I'm the youngest, I am now the holder of the necklace."

Glancing at her necklace and making note of the design, Kaname gave Rose a small smile.

"I see. I'll make sure everyone is informed about how you feel about your family heirloom," he commented as he stood up from his seat, "I do hope you have a great first day in the Night class dorm."

Before making his way to the stairway, he added,

"Our vice president, ichijou, will show you around the dorms. Have a good day to you Rose."

Watching him leave she could not help, but blush slightly.

"Well that went well~" She thought. Rose patiently waited for the vice president to come show her around.

"Ms. Pymore?" a voice from behind called out. Turning her head around, she smiled seeing a young man with his arms to side, who was smiling at her direction.

"Ah! You must be Ichijou, thank you for taking your time to escort me around." She said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Pymore." he replied while bowing before, "shall we begin the tour?"

Walking side by side, Ichijou began to inform her that she was allowed to roam freely, respecting the privacy of Kaname, and to prepare to gather with all the students to head to class. Raising a brow at this rule, she questioned him,

"Why must we be together to go to class?"

Ichijou chuckled a bit,

"If we were to head to class alone, the Hunter Association would believe we were actually sucking the blood of the human students instead of educating ourselves, plus it is a hassle to go around the school when the human students surround us many times." He informed.

Embarrassed that she didn't think of those reasons as to why they would be protected brought a hint of a pale shade of pink to her cheeks. Coming to the end of the tour, they now stood in front of a dorm room.

"Last, but not least, your room Ms. Pymore." Ichijou said. Rose smiled at him and thanked him for his escort around the dorm.

"I do hope you have a superb stay with us." He commented. Before leaving Rose's sight, she held his wrist lightly, stopping him from moving.

"Ichijou, please call me Rose, no need for the Ms. or for you to say my last name only. We're classmates correct?" Rose said to him. Looking back at the young Pureblood, Ichijou gave her a bright smile and nodded his head.

"Of course… Rose."

Rose watched him leave from her sight and smiled. Entering her room, Rose began placing everything in its place since it was obvious she was going to be alone in the room. There was only one bed.

**Few days later…**

After a couple of days, Rose was able to bond with many people in the dorm, she even created some friendships and discovered an old one as well. Akatsuki knew Rose since she was little, his parents and Rose's use to have dinner many times over her place; so he was left to play with Rose many times, but he didn't mind because of Rose's bright and fierce personality. When they found out that they now go to the same school, they were surprise at first, but soon enough became happy. On a weekend, Rose slept an entire day and didn't even wake up from the sounds of footsteps or talking from the outside. People who bonded with her were slightly worried, but brushed it off as her resting up her powers and energy. Unlike the rest though, Akatsuki knew the truth behind her slumber on this day and kept staring at the clock on the wall even though he had a book in his hand. Aido began to worry a bit about his cousin. He voiced his concern by blaming it on the new student residing their dorm.

"I'm telling you! That girl probably did something, I don't know what, but she probably bewitched him or something." Aido hissed to the person near him. Some people were actually considering what he was saying until Akatsuki directed his gaze to them. Seeing his sharp gaze, they all gulped when they took notice his eyes narrow. Akatsuki slowly made his way to them, the people around Aido glared at him, but he just ignored them and kept his eyes on his cousin.

"Aido… If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut before spouting out nonsense. Rose… Rose is an old family friend. Leave her be, this is common since, out of her entire family, she receives a flashbacks of her family past history." Akatsuki retorted. Aid bit his lip and remembered the dark history of the Pymore family. He confirmed the rumor of Rose not knowing about her family past by just looking at her. Her eyes held a light to them compared to the other members of her family. The dark past of the Pymore line was never to be talked about since many could not fathom the mere thought of it. Aido could now understand why Akatsuki was protective of the crimson hair girl. She was kept in the dark about her family past.

Rose woke up when the sunset, she decided to go for a walk and to rest more later on. As she walked out the gates everything was quiet and calm. The only sounds that can be heard are the sounds of birds chirping from the trees. Rose kept a normal pace, her mind was on her family and was becoming slightly concern on her sleeping pattern during certain days. As the path began to darken from the lack sun, she walked much slower then usual, she felt something… someone following her. Instead of fear clouding her mind, it was anger of someone underestimating her and her power. Calming herself down, she called the person out,

"Come out. I know you're following me."

Seeing a shadow near a tree, she prepared herself for an ambush, but became slightly flush seeing it was Kaname Kuran. He stood tall and unfazed by her calling him out.

"K-Kaname! I wasn't expecting to see you around here." Rose stammered. It was nearly impossible for her to calm herself down in the inside, but luckily outside she remained calm. Kaman looked her over and a tiny smile was form.

"I was told that you left your room, so I just wanted to make sure you were doing just fine and all." He explained. Rose smiled at his words,

"Thank you for being concern, but I'm fine. I just wanted to walk around for a bit that's all. I'm sorry for causing some worry." She replied.

"I see… Well I better head off. Stay out of trouble Rose." He said.

"Will do." She giggled at his last comment. Kaname left her to herself, but while walking his eyes drifted up to look at the night sky.

"After getting a good look now, she's a complete replica of her, but they're from opposite spectrums." Kaname thought. He smirked and spoke out loud,

"Interesting… This is going to be very interesting."

The next morning, Yagari was informing Headmaster Kaien about the news that the Vampire Hunter Association passed down to him. There was an increase of level E's in the area and they were not happy about it.

"Kaien… Ever since that new Pureblood came to this school trouble began to arise and now this is worst one we have to deal with." Yagari commented with a grim face.

"Aren't you a little bit suspicious about her in the least?" He asked. Karen folded his hands, placed his chin on top of it and looked up at Yagari.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't, but after getting to know her more now… She's harmless… To the humans at least." Karen answered. Yagari narrowed his eyes and set down in a nearby chair.

"Well what do you suppose is the cause of the increase?" questioned Yagari. Headmaster Kaien sighed and replied,

"Have you heard of a Pureblood named Ru-"


	4. Chapter 4: What Just Happened

_**Author Note:**_ I do apologize for being gone so long. I was actually debating to whether to put this story up for adoption, but I managed to get motivated by some readers sending me private messages! Thank you again for those who messaged me! I'm glad to say that this chapter is the beginning of the slight changes from the previous story! I hope you all will love this chapter!

Also, I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters, but Rose!

Please read and review this chapter! I would love to read your thoughts, comments, and suggestions for this story!  
>Enjoy!~<p>

_**Last off on What's This Feeling:**_ "Aren't you a little bit suspicious about her in the least?" He asked. Kaien folded his hands, placed his chin on top of it and looked up at Yagari.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't, but after getting to know her more... She's harmless... To the humans at least." Kain answered. Yagari narrowed his eyes and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Well what do you suppose is the cause of the increase?" Yagari questioned. Headmaster Kaien sighed and replied,

"Have you heard of a Pureblood named Ru-"

The morning has past and our young red head was wide-awake around the late afternoon.

Rose smiled when she quietly walked down the stairs of the Night Class dorm. As she was walking down, she notices some of the art that were on the walls. Beautiful they were; also full of history. Her mind felt at ease, she felt more confident as some days past by, but also hunger. She doesn't know the cause for it though, but she did her best to ignore it. She used the pills to fill her need. Rose believed it would calm her stomach down a bit, but of course things didn't work out that way. Rose ran her fingers through her hair. "This is beginning to get tiresome…" She thought as she glanced at each art piece. Reaching the end of the stairs; Rose walked to the main door and left the building. Crossing her arms, her thoughts were of only of Kaname and the darkness. She felt like Kaname knew something about her, about the people that she called 'family'; let's just say it's very uncomfortable for her to not know the hidden secrets.

For every time she thought about the last Kuran, she would either have a blush across her cheeks, or receive a painful headache. She didn't have a proper reason to explain the occurrence of these things and convinced herself that it was her hunger.

Passing the lampposts of the pathways, she thought about the library, "I wonder if they're still open."  
>Spotting the enormous building, Rose jogged up the steps and used her speed to reach the door under two minutes. The sign taped against the door was written, <strong>"Will be closing around midnight." <strong>Opening the door with a smile, she notices that the lights were dim and there were few people around. She immediately made her way to the mystery section. When reaching her location her eyes widen seeing a whole section made for it. "I should come here more often." She said out loud. Minutes passed and she didn't find one single book that caught her attention sadly. Rose sighed since she was losing her patience, but before she left the area she spotted something in the corner of her eye. Her legs quickly turned, making her crimson hair swirl as well and she saw nothing, nothing but a black-framed mirror against the wall at the end. Looking around Rose saw no one near her, _"How did the mirror get there?" _She thought.

Going towards the mirror, she laughed at herself for being silly, but she was really feeling conflicted. She became cautious. The mirror just showed her reflection. Shaking her head, Rose smiled, and she checked herself in the mirror, but suddenly stopped. She stayed absolutely still. Rose noticed that the eyes of her reflection didn't move with hers. When turning her body to the side, she glanced at the mirror and saw it didn't move from her first position. This made her feel a chill down her back, she slowly backed away from the mirror; when she did her eyes widen noticing the reflection started to form a smile and covered its own mouth. Rose was about to call the Liberian, but the reflection placed a finger between its lips and shook her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…. You don't want anything bad to happen to her." It said. Rose eyes widen and stared at her reflection with shock.

"You're talking…" she whispered, but loud enough for the reflection to hear her. The reflection laughed at her.

"But of course dearie! ~ Why wouldn't I? Unless…" the reflection murmured and looked at Rose straight in the eyes, "Did anyone, anyone at all told you of whom I am? Whom you look like at all?" it question. Rose replied by shaking her head side-to-side and frowned. The reflection smirked and crossed it arms. "That's too bad… I wanted to tell you many things, but I guess you're not ready to learn about me." She added. Rose frowned deepened. "You got to be kidding me! You come out of nowhere; start talking to me through a mirror and you expect me to just let you go!?" Rose said with anger present in her tone.  
>The eyes of the girl in the reflection showed amusement.<p>

"Of course I do. Do you think I'm going to tell you everything? If so, you are wrongly mistaken! I would like to have fun once a while since I haven't been out for long time, but don't worry I have a small hint that will help you." the reflection said with a grin and turned away showing Rose's back, "Taboo. Fear. Anger. I am negativity at its best. Hunters and vampires both feared me. Oh and did I forget to mention that we share blood?" it added while turning its head and smirked at Rose one last time. "You look just like me." it commented as it disappeared along with the mirror.

Staying still, Rose didn't move an inch. Her hands went to her head as she slowly kneeled to the floor and she was shaking a bit.  
><strong>"What the heck is going on…"<strong> Rose thought.

Rose left the library, no book in hand, but just puzzling questions left in her mind. All the thinking was giving her a headache, but it couldn't be helped. The sooner she got back to the dorm, the sooner she can go to bed and rest. Since walking through the pathways was taking too long, she went through the forest, thinking it might make a difference in pace and she would be able to avoid some students that were walking around.  
>Slowly Rose's eyes became blood red, but her fangs weren't out and she felt calm. Hearing rustling noises from behind, but she didn't do anything until a hysterical laughter broke out of nowhere and a nearby tree branch fell near her. Turning her head, Rose spotted two level E's laughing and staring at her with a hysterical grin on their faces. <em>"What is the meaning of this? Aren't they scared? Can't they sense my power… my rank? Why aren't they running away?" <em>She thought.

"We shall win! Win! Win! Win!" the low ranked vampires chanted as they let a few cackles here and there.

Raising a brow, Rose questioned them, "What do mean, you will win?"  
>The level E on the left cackled like a mad man, which made her ears go through some pain because of how high pitch it was.<p>

"Attack…. War! Win! Win! Win! Win! Win!" Both of the Level E chanted together.

Disliking how high pitched there voice was and how there words were basically a threat. Rose growled and was right in front of them in a blink of an eye.  
>Both of her hands shot out gripped around their necks while they wailed and screeched in pain. She wanted to crush their necks at that moment, but knew that if Zero caught her with them, she would be in big trouble. Sighing at the thought that came across her mind, Rose threw them high up in the air; as gravity pulled them down she flicked her finger against their foreheads making both of them fly off.<p>

_"Mad creatures."_ Rose thought, but notice something move from the corner of her eye; a level E pouncing right at her!

It was going to attack her, but a blond Night Class student came to her aid. He somehow zapped ice right at it.  
>"Sorry for the intrusion Rose-sama, but these low vampires are appearing around the school. Kaname-sama ordered all Night Class students to protect the humans in the Day Class; to scare them off or destroy them if necessary." The blond boy informed while turning around to reveal himself. Surprisingly it was no one other than Aido.<p>

"I see," Rose replied softly and looked over at Aido with her eyes back to normal and smiled, "I'll help as well. Don't want them to wander around our school now do we?"

Aido nodded and followed her when she decided to walk around the perimeter of the school.

_"__How are they organize… They were suppose to lose their humanity a long time ago." _Rose thought, but flinched slightly when a flash back of a nightmare replayed in her mind. Closing her eyes as she walked, she pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to think about other things. She didn't notice how Aido was observing her silently or how he narrowed his when she pinched the bridge of her nose.

_"__Kaname-sama… Do you truly trust Rose-sama?" _He thought.


End file.
